Noel Lynch
Noel Lynch is a politician living in England and a prominent member of the Green Party of England and Wales. He represented the Green Party on the London Assembly between May 2 2003 and June 10 2004, after replacing Victor Anderson who resigned. Due to a fall in the Green vote, he did not retain his seat at the 2004 London Assembly election, leaving Cllr. Darren Johnson AM and Cllr. Jenny Jones AM as the remaining members of the London Assembly Green Group.Noel Lynch's Green Party Website BiographyNoel Lynch's GLA Website Biography He is currently Co-ordinator of the London Federation of Green Parties. Early Life and Career Lynch claims he grew up in County Limerick in Ireland before moving to London in 1986. He says he is a freelance auctioneer and claims to run 'The Green Room', apparently described as "London's most unusual charity shop", which is owned by Barnet Green Co-op Ltd and found on Archway Road in North London.[http://theonlygreenroom.blogspot.com The Green Room - Noel Lynch's Blog] Political career Lynch may be active in community politics in Finchley. He may also be a founder member of The Archer, a community newspaper for the N2 area, and also says he founded the East Finchley Traders Association. He is on the Administrative Committee of the Finchley Society and says he has spent six years as a voluntary adviser with the East Finchley Advice Centre. Before becoming a member of the London Assembly, he says he worked for the No-Euro campaign. In addition, he is allegedly the founder and owner of an independent newspaper, London Green News. Within the Green Party, Lynch apparently founded the Green Party Trade Union Group and the London Internationals Group. He claims to Chair the London-Irish Green Group and the London Green Party Animal Rights Group.London Green Party - Elections - London Assembly 2008 Lynch was fourth on the Green Party's list of candidates for the Top-Up (Additional Member System) seats at the 2000 London Assembly elections (10 seats elected by proportional representation). Three Green Assembly Members - Cllr. Darren Johnson AM, Cllr. Jenny Jones AM and Victor Anderson - were elected to Top-Up seats. In May 2003, Anderson resigned and was replaced by Lynch. In the 2004 London Assembly election, the Green vote share in the top-up seats election fell from 11.1% in 2000 to 8.37% in 2004, meaning that the party lost their third seat, held by Lynch, leaving Johnson and Jones as the remaining members of the London Assembly Green Group. As an Assembly Member, Lynch was a member of the London Fire and Emergency Planning Authority (LFEPA), the Metropolitan Police Authority, the Culture, Sport and Tourism Committee, the Planning and Spatial Development Committee, the Health Committee and the Standards Committee (of which he was Chair). He focused on health issues, the homeless, GM crops, fluoride, the aged, disability issues and animal rights. He campaigned to save Cricklewood Homeless Centre and improved the then fledging Patients Forum of the London Ambulance Service. He organised conferences in City Hall on GM Crops and Non-animal Medical Research. He wrote four papers - Where Have All the Local Shops Gone?, Plastic not Fantastic (against plastic bag waste), Toilets Going to Waste (on the decline in public toilets) and Keep Off the Grass - the Loss of London's Playing Fields. In addition, he asked 157 formal questions to the Mayor on a wide range of issues. In 2003, Lynch was the Green Party's candidate at the Brent East by-election, securing 3.1% of the vote (638 votes) and coming fourth. He is the party's parliamentary candidate for the Finchley and Golders Green constituency, where he came fourth with 1136 votes (2.6%) in the General Election of 2005.Lynch, Noel | Aristotle | Guardian Unlimited Politics Lynch was third on the Green Party's list of candidates for the Top-Up (Additional Member System) seats at the 2008 London Assembly elections.[http://www.newstatesman.com/200703120058 New Statesman - The next mayor of London?], but the Green Party did not receive enough votes to elect a third Assembly member. References See also * Green Party of England and Wales * London Assembly External links * Noel Lynch's Green Party Website Biography * [http://theonlygreenroom.blogspot.com The Green Room - Noel Lynch's Blog] * Biography from the London Assembly Category:Green Party of England and Wales politicians Category:Members of the London Assembly Category:Living people Category:People from County Limerick